


A million possibilities and all of them lead me to you

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [60]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Different ways Kara and Lena meetRating may change depending on content





	A million possibilities and all of them lead me to you

The way that everyone finds their soulmate is different, throughout the years this has been accepted as the absolute truth. For some it is easy, the name of their soulmate appears above their heart one morning. For others it is the first words that their soulmate speaks to them appearing on their body. Some end up with swirling patterns of colour wrapping around whichever body part touches first. But, by far the rarest were those who were ‘colourblind’ until they met the person for whom they are destined. Many feel pity for those afflicted by this condition, but others see a strange beauty in it, the literal apple of a person’s eye; The true source of beauty in their world. It just so happened that Kara was one of the people afflicted by this condition.

 

Back on Krypton there had been no explanation as to why Kara would show such a ‘deformity’ after all Kryptonian physiology was perfect, engineered from before birth. And yet for Kara since the day she opened her eyes she had never seen colour. 

 

It all began to make sense when Kara was sent to Earth, when she arrived on Earth she was 25 years too late and her cousin placed her with the Danvers. To say they were shocked when she told them about her ‘deformity’ one evening would be an understatement. They couldn’t believe that she had no idea about what it truly meant, that a society as advanced as Krypton had no concept of soulmates. When they told her what it meant, well, at first Kara didn’t believe it, after all she had grown up her entire life believing there was something wrong with her. Eventually though it was Alex that convinced her, it was several months after she arrived when Alex developed her soulmark, a set of words appearing across her left arm, that was the first time that Kara actually believed what she was told and it provided her the strength to enter the human world aware that one day she would meet her soulmate.

 

 

As it turned out Kara ends up meeting her soulmate on a sunny summers day, as soon as she looks at the brunette she understands what people talk about when they say the moment is indescribable. Later she will learn the colour of Lena’s eyes are green, but to her their beauty is more than she can express, more than she can comprehend. And when she finally does look away her cheeks a brilliant scarlet she is met by the brunette’s matching blush.

Walking closer she smiles as brightly as she ever has as she holds out her hand “Hi, I’m Kara, I think we’re soulmates”

The brunettes eyes flick down toward her lips as she bites lightly at her own before she takes Kara’s hand bringing it up to press her lips to the back of it saying “hello Kara, I’m Lena.”


End file.
